(1) Field
This invention relates to a method and a device for measurement of the time deviation of an electronic equipment item connected to a network. It applies, in particular, to providing a measurement of the time deviation of the time-stamping system of network analyzers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Time-stamping systems for network analyzers lack precision. As it happens, these time-stamping systems have the task of dating the network frames captured from the analyzed link. A problem that this invention is intended to resolve thus consists in evaluating the time deviation of the time-stamping function of a network analyzer in relation to a reference time.
Unlike a measurement equipment item such as a multimeter or an oscilloscope, network analyzers do not undergo periodic calibration because the metrology companies are not equipped, and the network analyzers are not designed, for that.
Until then the performances of the time-stamping function of network analyzers were not called into question. The inventors therefore saw a need for standardization of network analyzers.